


what would I do if I couldn't have you

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [34]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV Damien, back at it again with the cento poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: dear atlas-who saved who?





	what would I do if I couldn't have you

   

 

**1.**

 

the ghost of you is close to me

I'm inside out

you're underneath 

and I keep saying-

I keep talking

talking

talking

to your shadow after midnight, saying- 

_if I ain't got you, I ain't got nothin' at all_

_-_

 

**2.**

 

 the snakes start to sing

_who are you really?_  

_I_ am the lesser of two evils

I am all these things I've done

I am fear and loathing and a party for one

I am Icarus starting forest fires when his wings fail

hold me down

_I wanna be good_

 -

 

**3.**  

 

old yellow bricks and neurosis 

hurricanes and maps and plans

the darkest place within

these summer scars and me-

we've so much to lose

oh god don't let me lose my mind 

-

 

**4.**

atlas- 

who saved who?

- 

 

**5.**

 when I sleep, I dream that I am alone and made of ice

caught in that time when everything was fine

but there's a disconnect 

and I keep breaking my own heart

last night I dreamed...

_that somebody loved me_

-

 

**6.**

 

something tells me I was happier when you told me what to do

and even the worst times were the best times  
now here I am disassembled as a whole

staring at the mess I've made

thinking-

_take me with you,_

_I've lost control_  

 -

 

**7.**

 

there's method in your madness 

there's no logic in your sadness

they say

you're a liability

free to go back on my your own

but is it a home when you're all alone?

-

 

**8.**

 

all the roads you took came back to me

so I'm following the map that leads to you

'cause I got this bad habit I keep piecing back together

baby, I'm a fool

I'm a goner

 -

 

**9.**

 

dear no one-

I want to be known by you 

I think you would be good to me

and I would be so good to you

 -

 

**10.**

 

I run to you

you know I got a fetish for your love

anything you want I can give it to you

anything you need

I've given it all to you

break your bed and make me want to stay

 unravel me

 take me on the floor 

baby, we'll fuck away the pain   

 you know it kills me but I still want more-

_what's it gonna be?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've written like 1004005 fic for this pairing but I'm struggling writing wise (it's hard to stay focused) so they're still in drafts, yikes. this poetry is what you get and I'm terribly sorry as it's not my best.
> 
> also fyi: cento poetry is found poetry using lyrics, other people's words, lines from books etc. I used lyrics for this. you can find damien's playlist (by me) at:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/12181584945/playlist/3Ckoz2avNjaQvC2WlhLs9v?si=2SO1GFBnRy6V6PfHY2tugA
> 
> come gimme sad damien feels on tumblr @lovemeinthatuniverse


End file.
